Software quality assurance (QA) testing is performed to evaluate an attribute or capability of a program or system and determining that it meets its required results. Software quality assurance testing has lot of challenges both in manual as well as in automation. Although crucial to software quality and widely deployed by quality assurance engineers, software quality assurance testing still remains an art, due to limited availability of single piece of framework that would be product and operating system agnostic. Software testing may be a trade-off between budget, time and quality.
Software quality assurance testing for different products and platforms is done using disparate tools and custom built modules. This creates an undue burden on the quality assurance engineer and is difficult for the quality assurance engineer to go back and evaluate the testing code. Each quality assurance engineer has their own method of coding test scripts which creates a deficit of uniform test code monitoring system.
There is currently no defined process to start software quality assurance test automation. Quality assurance engineers tend to mix the test case logic and the product functionality together, create a monolithic piece of application, which makes readability, understanding and reuse of existing code very difficult.